swimminton_dorkfishiefandomcom-20200215-history
Rhythm Heaven Superstar/Trivia
In the game's trailers, one letter per video flashes at the end of each video. This might end up to be similar to the STAFF easter egg in Rhythm Heaven Fever, which is hidden in that game's trailers. **The letters spell out SWIMMINTON, which show a picture of Dorkfishie's avatar playing Rhythm Heaven on her 3DS, scribbles of characters from this game, and a message that says "Thanks for the Support!". ***If the game is illegally achieved, the same image will appear in place of the title screen, except with an angry Dorkfishie looking at the screen, and text saying "What Have YOU DONE?". *The Paradise Playset Rhythm Toy originates from Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix. *Some people compared this to Rhythm Paradise: Offbeat Overdrive, in terms of coincidences, like: **Having games based upon kicking balls (Just for Kicks and Forest Football). **Having games with penguins (Penguin Divers and Polar Rhythm) **Having games based upon exercise (Treadmill & Dueling Dumbbells and Jazzercise/Spazzercise). **Having hockey minigames (Rhythm Hockey and Air Hockey). **Having a game that changed it's name in different English versions (Fry Fall/Chip Catch and Colorful/Colourful Remix). **Having Remixes based off of Space (Remix 4 and Universe Remix), along with the 80's/90's (Remix 1 and Retro Remix) **Having an extra remix (Extra Remix and Unlucky Remix). **The Extra Games being games not in Megamix (The former with 2 games from Tengoku & Heaven, the latter having 5 Fever games). ***In addition, Offbit makes a cameo as a figurine. *One of the characters, Forestball Player, might be a reference to Rhythm Heaven Deluxe's Lushball minigame, which was formerly named Forestball. *The song used for Pyramid Remix is an instrumental version of TOUCH ME, by Tsunku. He is the creator of the series. *The Stomp Farmer from Crop Stomp made a cameo in Tunneling Tune's Try Again screen. *The music used for Squirrel Squad sounds very similar to the music used for Story!Micro-Row in Rhythm Heaven Megamix, exept extended & with a piano segment. *According to "A Mother's Love", the real name of Karate Joe's Father is Joseph Karateka Senior, his Mother's name is Jane Karateka, and Karate Joe's name itself is Joseph Karateka Junior. *Chopstick Chomp, Sweet Shoppe, Air Hockey, Pool Party, Dream Spider, Ring-Dong, Open Mic, Painter Skater, Tunneling Tunes, Tightrope Walker, & Oddball Bouncing were going to be in Rhythmsode, but were scrapped because the developers though putting it on the Switch will make for more creative gameplay. * In an inversion of the above, Puffball Marcher & Music Magic switched places. *Previous theme ideas for the 7th Remix includes Circus & Parade Remixes. *There was supposed to be no 13th Set, but do the lead developer's worries that the good games won't get sequels, the Set was added anyways. *According to the debug menu, Tunnel from Rhythm Heaven was going to be a replacement game. **The girl from Moonlight Dancing looks a lot like Tanaka's girlfriend from Rhythm Tengoku. *Clap Club was named after the fan-made Chinese name of The Clappy Trio in Rhythm Tiantang. *In the Chinese version, the Korean versions of the songs were replaced with their Chinese covers, due to a law blocking songs imported from South Korea. Oddly, most of the Korean audio cues were kept. * Before the official English translation, these are some unofficial names by fans: ** Basement Band: "Gang Band", a rather dirty pun on the game's concept. ** Diamond Dancer: "Rhythmove Traveler", due to the game looking a lot like Rhythmove Dungeon. ** Crank it Up: "Built to Scale", abet that was inevitable. ** Karate Woman: When the now-official version is not used, it's sometimes called "Mrs. Karate Man", named after Ms. Pac-Man. * Offbit from Rhythm Paradise: Offbeat Overdrive, all 3 versions of Aspen from Rhythm Heaven Deluxe, the violinist from Violet Violin, the Cornerpeekers, the Heartbeat Boxer & his coach, & the unused Radio Lady from Remix 2 (DS) made cameos as figurines in Paradise Playset. Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Swimminton Games Category:Fantendo Articles